


Open your little mind up (and see what you are)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Elemental Witches, F/F, I Don't Even Know, JUST GIVE IT A TRY, witch!aubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Aubrey held a secret that should remain hidden. But what happens when someone enters her life and seems to know her whole life? Should Aubrey trust them?One thing was sure, tho... she'll need all the help she could get.





	Open your little mind up (and see what you are)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Pitch Perfect Horror Week that I somehow seem unable to complete right now, so I'll add the other works in the future. I promise I will. Also, this will continue for at least another part... Let me know what you think guys! Feedback is always welcome :)

Again? Looking out to the storm, Aubrey sighed before lying back in bed. This shit was getting out of control and her current state of anxiety wasn’t helping at all. No matter how hard she wished this to end, little could she do to alleviate the consequences of her moods let alone understand how to become one with her magic. Even after 3 years of this nonsense.

 

“Aubrey, hurry up!” Dylan shouted from somewhere and she had to bite her tongue to avoid barking at him. In all honesty, she wasn’t ready and she’d never be.

 

Today’s her first day at college and despite being relieved of getting away from her family, the fear of being a literal outcast was enough to make her want to crawl in bed and never get out. Ever. But she knew better than to mess with the asshole she had as step-brother so, getting her shit together, she hoped for the car ride to be uneventful.

 

But it seemed like the universe hated her since she had to endure an hour full of Dylan swearing at the pouring rain and – even if he didn’t voice it – Aubrey. God, did he hate her for ‘stealing’ his dad. Funny thing, their daddy wasn’t in the picture so much. Always deployed or fighting some war God knows where, leaving them with her inept mother and by extension, their sitter. Not that she missed her dad… those long periods of relaxation were something she’d learned to love because she didn’t need to fake being the perfect girl he wanted her to be. As long as she had good grades and the proper extracurriculars, she was free to do whatever she pleased. Something that came in handy when – at age of 14 – her powers manifested to her for the first time and from then on, it seemed to be like a deja vu every time she found herself under pressure.

 

“We’re here,” Dylan informed bringing her back to the present. Aubrey thanked him and switched her mind to ‘positive’ since her life was about to start. Metaphorically, that is. “Don’t forget to call dad when you get to your dorm.” He literally stepped back in the car and drove away. At least he was kind enough to get her stuff out of the car. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to check-in.

 

Oh lord, how she wished for Xanax to allow people to do stuff without looking like sleepwalkers. Maybe that way she’d be immune at the sudden wave of anxiety that struck her again and menaced to open pukegate – as Dylan called it. Barden’s buildings were standing tall and shady and just way too intimidating in front of her. She felt something weird running through her being right then that was definitely foreign to her. It was almost like the usual uncertainty but combined with something she couldn’t put her finger on. And that mix was something that Aubrey could never handle. She was sure this was one of – if not the one – worst days to move in. She begged pardon to all those who decided to move to their dorms the same day she did.

And she couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped her lips when it started to rain and a few poor souls had yet to find a way to rush inside without their things getting damaged. Falling face first over the empty bed, she cursed herself. She never wanted this and she certainly never asked to be a fucking messed up witch.

 

“And people don’t believe in global warming.” Someone entered her dorm room and she could match the chirpy end of the voice with the somehow bright side of the room. “Oh, hi! I’m Chloe!” yep, that chirpy voice will be her karma. “Ummm, you okay there?” Who seemed to be her roommate asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, sorry,” Aubrey tried to fake a smile. “Hi Chloe, I’m Aubrey,” she may have wanted to hide from everyone, but she was her father’s daughter and politeness was a must for a Posen.

“Nice to meet you, Aubrey! I hope we can be friends.”

 

The complaint she was about to give died flat in her tongue as she eyed the redhead standing a few feet away. At least the bubbly personality was rewarded with good looking and- Fuck, focus you, useless gay.

 

“That’d be aca-awesome,” Really? Who the fuck said ‘aca’?

“Acapella slang, huh?” Chloe asked with a megawatt smirk that did things to Aubrey’s insides. Yes, it was totally the smirk and not the fact that said girl was starting to strip. Yup, that was it.

“You know about acapella?” Aubrey voiced in order to keep her mind going places that weren’t safe.

“Totes! We have to join the Bellas!” Chloe seemed to forget about boundaries and closed the distance to grab Aubrey’s hand in hers. “Please, say yes.”

 

Aubrey could feel her heartbeat starting to pick up its rate at the close-up she got to Chloe’s chest. That pale skin peppered with freckles that- Shit, control your mind, Posen.

She tried to keep up with Chloe, she really did. But she was only part human and her powers didn’t come with patience. It wasn’t even an hour since they both met and Aubrey already was trying not to zone out from whatever story Chloe was telling her. The weather seemed to keep getting weirder each moment it passed and Aubrey couldn’t help but wish to sleep just to give people a few hours of calmness. Even if she didn’t understand her powers that well and thanks to the few sessions she could have with her grandma, she knew that the key to start controlling them was to breathe deeply and channel whatever messed up energy she had in order to become one with the natural elements to reach the harmony needed.

 

 

But it was easier saying it than doing it. Months passed and all Aubrey could manage was a few poor attempts at meditation. Her roommate was no help and the stress of classes was something she couldn’t keep up with only just one hour of study per day. Hence why she was now hiding in the safety of her room apart from all the chaos that seemed to follow her. She should’ve known better than to follow Chloe to that damn audition. She should’ve known better than to forget the lyrics of her favorite song, for fuck's sake.

 

“Aubrey,” Chloe called panting as she leaned against the closed door.

“I don’t want to talk, Chloe.” Aubrey turned to face the wall trying her best to keep her voice calm.

“Too bad for you, I want to talk. Don’t you think I’ve known something was off with you?”

“I beg your pardon? What the fuck are you talking about?” She was now facing her friend trying to decipher the logic in her words.

“You know what I’m talking about! Your audition just confirmed my theory and-“

“Oh, congratulations!” Aubrey clapped a few times for emphasis. “You found out I’m a shitty mess whenever I get nervous. Good for you.”

“No, Aubrey… God, Aubrey that’s not,” Chloe paused for what Aubrey sensed was to find the words.

After a few seconds – that seemed like an eternity for Aubrey – Chloe continued, “Your mood changes match the weather’s or whatever process it is. Once can be an accident… Twice? Yeah no. There’s no way all those times could be just coincidence. You’re a… you’re a witch,” Chloe whispered the last part as if knowing about the problem it could bring if the wrong people found out.

Aubrey’s blood froze right then and she was sure that this wasn’t how she wanted to die. If her heart stopping dead mid-beat was any indication of it, that is. “What… What are you talking about?” Aubrey tried a small laugh that ended sounding like a cat being tortured.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Bree. I can help you.” Aubrey felt chills run through her spine at the mischievous twinkle in those baby blues. If she didn’t knew Chloe like she did – she convinced herself that 3 months was enough to know someone – she’d swear the redhead hid something evil somewhere.

“You’re running a fever, Chloe.”

“I am not. You know I’m right, Bree. I can feel it,” Chloe tried to reach for her but Aubrey just curled back up in bed and just like magic, the thunders didn’t take long to arrive. “Can you see it?” Chloe continued with a knowing smile that little did to calm Aubrey. “Aubrey, you can control the weather. Do you know what that means?”

“Shut up,” Aubrey closed her eyes as she started to rock herself back and forth in place. “Just shut up. I’m no witch. Leave me alone,” she kept repeating it like a mantra.

 

 

_ “What is this?” Richard Posen shouted surprising them. “What are you doing with my granddaughter?” _

_ “I’m just preparing her, Richard. She-“ _

_ “Yes, Martha. She’s just a girl that reads way too many stories and has a grandmother that seems to share her imagination.” Aubrey hid behind her granny at the anger in her grandfather’s eyes. She hated when he turned into a bad man. _

_ “Come on, Rick. You know those aren’t just stories. Danger is coming and we have to prepare ourselves to fight,” Martha unconsciously reached for the scared girl behind her as if protecting her. _

_ “Nonsense. Nothing is coming except for dinner time. I expect you both in the dining-room now.” The old man’s eyes contained so much anger that Aubrey could pee herself if she allowed herself another moment staring at them. _

_ “Remember, little bug,” Martha’s hand reached her cheek and it felt like a caress to her soul. “Nothing can hurt you as long as you believe in yourself. You just have to accept it and everything will fall in place.” _

_ “Aubrey,” she closed her eyes at the distant voice calling her and when she opened them, she wasn’t at her granny’s anymore. Darkness surrounded her like thick fog and no matter how much she told her body to move, it didn’t respond. “Aubrey,” the voice sounded closer now but she couldn’t see anything more than dark. She wanted to scream but no matter how hard she voiced it, it came soundlessly. She could feel her breaths starting to become irregular in search of the much-needed oxygen that seemed to never reach her lungs. “Aubrey,” the voice called louder at the time a pair of hands closed around her throat. Desperately she tried to take them away, but her hands just met air. Pure. Intangible. Air. _

 

 

“Aubrey!” This time, her lungs burned with every deep breath she took. Her erratic gaze found Chloe’s. Green meeting blue in a silent contest and Aubrey waited for it. She  _ knew _ it was coming…

 

A pair of arms surrounded her and she all but tried to escape the tight grip holding her in place. It was like she was still in that dark place that came to life to haunt her when she least expected it and Chloe was…  _ no. It couldn’t be. _

“Aub-“

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Aubrey voiced and in just one move of her arms, Chloe went flying to the opposite wall falling limp in the floor. The lights in the room started to flick and books started to levitate in the air around her. Aubrey could feel every cell in her body lighting up to life and a powerful flow of energy running through her blood. Everything was becoming a great chaos and Aubrey knew she had to run before this escalated and someone innocent got injured. So that she did.

 

Everybody seemed to get out of their rooms to find out what was all this mess about, but for once, she paid no attention to them. She ran like her life depended on it. No matter how bad her legs hurt or how dizzy she felt, she kept running.

She ran until she reached a clearing near the left side of campus. Just then, she let herself fall flat on the floor and allowed her lungs to gather some air to gain some sense. The storm around her didn’t bother as much as the betrayal she felt. It was supposed that Chloe was her friend, dammit. Chloe just told her lies and she fucking believed her. She trusted like the dumb she was and she let herself get her mind clouded. God, she wasn’t safe here. She had to leave this place now.

But where could she go? Her granny was dead and she had no one to run to. She was alone.

_ “Trust no one, little bug.”  _  Those words kept playing in her mind and her anger grew as the sky lightened up like the Fourth of July. Her granny left her with so many unanswered questions.

The books that her grandmother left her were destroyed before she could find them. Somehow, her grandfather found them after his wife passed away and in a desperate need to keep her away from the truth, he had thrown the books to the fire destroying every knowledge about her kind.

 

 

A light in her left called her attention and she felt all her senses waking up as they synced up. Her breathing becoming erratic once again as the light (flame?) came closer.

In one quick move of her hands, the sky lighted up for a longer moment allowing her a better view of her companion.

 

“I told you to stay away from me!” Aubrey shouted at the redhead walking towards her.

“Please, Aubrey. I’m one of you,” the redhead’s eyes moved to the flame in her hands as if proving her point.

“Bullshit.” Aubrey won’t fall again for the sweet looking girl. She knew better now.

“I’m serious. I just want to help you,” Chloe stopped a few steps away with the dancing flames in her hands. “I knew your grandmother.”

“STOP LYING!” Chloe’s reflexes were fast enough to dodge the electric wave that Aubrey threw her way.

“I’m not lying.” Aubrey watched as the flame in Chloe’s right hand died away as if offering a truce. “I can prove it,” Chloe’s words sounded strong.

But Aubrey didn’t ease her defenses. On the contrary, she adopted a straighter posture as if defying Chloe to try something. There was only one way to get out of this and she wasn’t ready for it to happen.

“Aubrey, please. Martha told you about the legacy. Didn’t she?” Chloe asked.

“How do you know about it?” Aubrey just felt her power flowing harder through her body.

“I told you. I knew her. My whole family belongs to the same coven,” Chloe tried to step closer but Aubrey raised her hand to stop her. “It’s okay. I can prove it,” Chloe rolled up her sleeve revealing the same mark her granny had. “I promise you I’m no threat for you, Aubrey. I just want to help you. We all need to follow your lead.”

“Why?” Aubrey voiced up the only question that always haunted her. “Why  _ me _ ?”

“I don’t know. But our fate lays on you and it’s our duty to guide you through battle.” Just then Chloe let the remaining flame die as she kneeled in front of her. “You can kill me if you want. But others will come until you accept your destiny.”

And there was something in the air that took all her energy away. “I just…” Aubrey felt herself fall limply to the floor and every little need to stand up faded away.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Chloe hugged her and Aubrey couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped her. “You’re not alone, Bree. Not anymore.” Aubrey held her as if her life depended on it. Maybe there were people that she could trust. People like Chloe.

Aubrey didn’t know if it was her tired mind or if it really happened, but she heard her granny’s voice one last time.

 

 

_ “You’re the chosen one, little bug. You’ll be the one who will save the magic.” _


End file.
